You and me
by avatargirl2000
Summary: The Flynn-Fletcher brothers are in their teen-years right now. Summer has just started and Phineas has fallen in love... With his stepbrother.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The summer vacation had begun for the students of Danville high. Everyone was really excited, it was now 2 weeks that the Flynn-Fletcher brothers were inventing and building a lot of new constructions. But this day Phineas couldn't think about something, in fact, he wasn't himself today. The 16 year old boy just sat in the backyard under the tree, thinking.

'_Why am I having this feelings? Why, just tell me…'_

Since he got into puberty, he started to understand love. Also noticed Isabella's crush, they've went on a date, but Phineas didn't loved her back the same way as she did. So they've decided to stay friends.

"_These feelings shouldn't be so big, not for him. For… Ferb…'_

By only thinking of his 17 year old stepbrother gave him a light blush on his cheeks. His heart began to beat faster while he felt a tingling feeling in his stomach.

'_These feelings can't be, we're not blood-related but still, I loved ever since we met, but not like I'm feeling since-"_

"Hey Phineas."

Phineas' eyes shot open by hearing his voice. With a surprised look he stared at the British boy.

"Euhm, hey Ferb. Back so early?"

"Yes, there was no traffic on the way back home from the airport. They'll be back in two days with Ca- … Euhm Phin? Is there something wrong? He looked at his stepbrother with a confused look when he noticed that Phineas was looking at him in a rather dreamy way. When Phineas heard that his eyes shot back open and a blush came on his face.

"No, e-everything's al-lright. Why do you a-ask?" she stutters and began to look a little nervous. He knew that Ferb could tell he's lying about something like that.

"Phineas, you know you can tell me everything. It's ok."

"Not this Ferb… I just can't, sorry." His voice died with every word he said. He also looked away from Ferb with a sad face.

Ferb stared at the boy, he was confused… his brother he knew better than everyone else, who told him always everything, couldn't say it to him?

"I'm gonna make dinner, I'll call you when it's ready." Phineas said while he stood up and walked towards the house, not giving even a last look at the green-haired teenager.

When Phineas was inside, Ferb was still looking at the boy until he was vanished out of sight. Ferb waited for another minute before he looked away. He felt hurt, with the thought that his brother didn't trust him anymore. He walked inside and went straight up to his and Phineas' room. They've always been so close that, even they've became teenagers, they still wanted to share their room. Ferb let himself fall on the bed. He turned his head to the wall, looking at a picture of them when they were only 4 years old.

"What's been up with him lately? Ever since new year he doesn't tell me what's on his mind. He always does that when something's wrong… Nothing special happened that evening, we drunk a bit champagne, and he was a little… far away, but- oh no, I think he knows… Oh no, this is bad. I knew this was gonna happen."

_-new year-_

"_So phin, happy new year buddy!"_

"_Happy new year bro"_

_The both teenagers said to each other when they were still awake. They were the only ones, their parents went to sleep a half hour ago and Candace went with Jeremy to his house._

"_Ferbo, you have to promise me that you won't tell this to anyone!" Phineas said to his brother._

"_What is it Phin?"_

"_Have you ever felt this kind of tingling feeling in your belly when you see someone?" he asked while he lifted his hoodie and pointed at his belly._

_Ferb was surprised to hear that, from that oblivious boy that suddenly to ask about love._

"_Yes Phineas I have had that feeling, why do you ask?"_

"_Well what if a person, a friend of mine, had feelings for someone, but it is wrong?"_

"_How do you mean?" Ferb spoke nervous, 'Does he know?' he thought._

"_Weeell, you know, what is my friend fell in love with a guy…" he answered his brother with a smiley face and half shut eyes, it almost looked like he was teasing his stepbrother._

"_It's not wrong at all, he has to tell him then, but there can be a chance that he won't love him back in that way…"_

"_Oooooh, ok *yawn* well, I guess it's sleepy time for me… you coming too Ferbie?_

_Ferb nodded and followed his brother to their room, but halfway the stair Ferb had to help Phineas. Phineas can't help it, when he drinks like 3 glasses of champagne he's already a bit drunk. Ferb helped him undress and lays him in his bed._

"_Thnxs brother, I love you." He said when he gave Ferb a kiss on the cheek. Ferb flinched a bit, he didn't knew what happened._

'_Did the boy I know for more than 10 years, the boy who's been always my best friend and brother, the boy I… I love, just said to me "I love you"?' Ferb thought when he blushed a bit._

"_Phineas, promise me one thing." Ferb said to him while he undressed himself to get ready for bed._

"_What?"_

"_Don't ever drink alcohol, you're bad at it." He said with a little giggle while Phineas joined._

'_He knows I love him, all the time I thought he was asking those questions because he was a little drunk but, he was talking about me…'_

"AWW SHOOT!"

Ferb heard Phineas shout so he ran downstairs to the kitchen where Phineas was standing with what should have been their dinner.

"Sorry Ferb, I guess it's gonna be a pizza, I've ruined it. I think I was too distracted…"

"it's ok Phineas, pizza sounds great, I'll order some." Ferb took his cell phone, searched for the number and ordered. Once he did that and faced his brother.

"Phineas, I know why you're so distracted lately…" he began, Phineas flinched at that and turned around in shock.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah…"

"But it's wrong, this feeling, we're brothers and, and…" Phineas leaned with his elbows against the table. "How did you found out that… that I l-love y-you?" he said while looking down, trying to hide his blush.

When Ferb heard that, he widened his eyes. _'He loves me too? So he was talking about him, not me…'_

Ferb walked in front of Phineas, facing the boy he loved deep inside since they've met.

"Sorry Ferb, I know it's weird and all, but, but I do… I love you so much, I don't know how this ever could've happened. It never should've ha-" Phineas froze his words when he felt his hand laying on his. He looked at the British teenager and saw he was blushing too.

"Phineas…" Ferb whispered when he came closer to him, his other hand on the side of the inventor's head. A smile came upon his face, and so on Ferb's. Ferb came closer slowly, almost touching his brothers lips. So close that they've touched each other, and made it a kiss…

'_Wow, this is so bad, but also… oh so good…'_ the boys thought at the same time when they closed their eyes, enjoying every single second that kiss lasted. Their first kiss… Ferb pulled back a little bit.

"I love you too…" he whispered in Phineas' ear while he met his lips again and continued that kiss that started everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Phineas and Ferb sat in the couch eating their pizza while watching some TV. But they didn't spoke, until Phineas opened his mouth.

"This is wrong Ferb, we're brothers…"

"We're not blood-related actually, but I get your point."

"I just didn't know how it happened… that's the weird part."

"Well, love is a weird feeling, but i started to like-like you when I was 13…" Ferb said blushing, which made Phineas blush as well.

"I've always loved you like my brother, but when I turned 13 that became much stronger. But yeah, you know me…" he said to his brother with a foolish smile.

"I sure do, Mr. oblivious." Ferb responded while he leaned closer to give Phineas a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, sorry Mr. 'I know everything'."

Both the boys laughed at that. Phineas wanted to be comfortable, so he leaned against Ferb's chest while Ferb putted his arm around Phineas' shoulders.

After another moment of silence, it was Ferb who began to speak now.

"I love your kisses, you're pretty good."

"Well…" Phineas began nervous, "It was my first kiss…"

Phineas was a bit ashamed, being 16 and never kissed someone before, but he was glad he shared his first kiss with Ferb that day.

"You're serious about that? But I though you and Bella…"

"No, we went on a date, but I never kissed her, it didn't felt right… I was saving it for someone special."

Ferb just looked at his younger brother, smiling and blushing.

"I love you Phin." He said after looking for a minute in his beautiful light-blue eyes.

"I love you too Ferb." The red-head responded.

"So… we're home alone for like 2 whole days, you wanna do something?" Ferb asked, knowing that they couldn't be like this the whole time.

"Just being together with you is alright for me."

Ferb never had thought Phineas had this romantic part inside of him. He always had known him for the most oblivious boy he knew in his life, but he kind of liked that romantic part. He didn't say anything back, but instead he kissed him on the lips again. Phineas felt like he was in heaven, he loved the tingling feeling he felt in his stomach. But he also felt another feeling he never had, lust. Without really knowing what he did, because this was all new for the boy, he opened his mouth a bit and his tongue met with the one of the British teenager.

'_God! This feels so good' _he thought, hoping this feeling would never disappear. But he flinched when he felt his brother's hand on his bare chest. Shocked he broke up the kiss and stared at the boy next to him, his heart started to beat really fast. His face turned red like a tomato, he couldn't say anything. Ferb also flinched, one moment they were kissing, and the other moment the boy sat on the other side of the couch.

"Sorry." Ferb said guilty.

"It's nothing…" Phineas responded, "This is just all new for me, I think we should take it slow… enjoying the moment a bit." He continued.

Phineas moved back over to Ferb, hugged him.

"Sorry Phin, I guess I just lost myself in that kiss." He said while hugging him back. "Let's watch a movie in our room, does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect, what movie were you thinking about?" the 16 year old wondered.

"What about Armageddon? I know you love that movie."

"You sure know me." Phineas said when he gave Ferb a small kiss.

The boys cleaned up and went upstairs, making Phineas' bed cozy so they could both sit in it, since he had the biggest bed of the two. Ferb let down the big projection screen they often used to play videogames on when it was bad weather outside. Phineas searched for the DVD and putted it in the DVD-player. They both shared another kiss before laying down on the bed, and enjoyed their movie together. This day changed the two stepbrothers forever, but in a good way…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was 9 AM as the youngest brother woke up. Phineas turned around to see that Ferb still was beside him in his bed, but what he also had noticed was that Ferb's chest was bare. Then he stared to his own chest, also bare…

'_Ok… I'm almost 100% sure we changed into our PJ's yesterday…'_ he thought.

He got up from the bed silently, trying not to wake up Ferb. But when he got up he was in shock. He looked down to put on his slippers, but he saw he was completely naked. His face turned completely red and he covered up his mouth, else he would be screaming of the shock.

'OMG! I CAN'T REMEMBER THIS!'

Quickly he grabbed his PJ's that lying on the ground next to his bed, while he picked them up he saw something more… Ferb's PJ's and an empty bottle of wine.

'_Ok, this could explain a lot…'_

Still blushing he putted on his PJ's and got downstairs, still wondering what happened last night…

"Hmm let's see, I remember we watched the movie, after we went downstairs and probably got the wine with us back upstairs…" he said to himself while taking some cereals and milk. He closed his eyes, trying so hard to remember what happened.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Are you sure you wanna do this Phineas? I don't want it if you don't want to…"

Phineas had more courage when he drank some alcohol. Without replying to his brother he took off his shirt and pants, now only being in his boxers. He tossed them on the floor and began to French kiss Ferb. After 5 whole minutes of kissing he got on top of Ferb.

"Do I need to help you undress too honey?" he asked Ferb with a grin, face red. Ferb began to blush as well.

"Help me…" he said to the red head, also being a little drunk.

Phineas pulled his shirt over his head and got rid of his pants too. He began to kiss Ferb again. Then moved over to his neck, sucking it gently.

"Hmmm…" Ferb moaned, he couldn't help it anymore, this felt so good to him.

Suddenly Phineas stopped, looking back at the teenager beneath him.

"Naughty boy, you're poking me already…" he said giggling to the green head.

Ferb also noticed it now he got a boner from his brother's actions. He just couldn't help it, lust took over him now. He flipped Phineas over, now he was on top. He also began to kiss Phineas in his neck, going lower and lower. Phineas began to get crazy.

"Oh Ferb! Oh, don't stop!" he said while grabbing his brother's neck.

Ferb pulled off his and Phineas' boxers, now they were completely naked. Ferb got back to Phineas' face and kissed him. Phineas couldn't resist it anymore, he grabbed Ferb's member and began to rub it gently first. Ferb began to moan very hard now, he pushed his tongue in Phineas' mouth. Now he also grabbed his lover's member and began to pump it, Phineas doing the same now. They both released their kiss to gasp for air. Phineas spread his legs a bit.

"Wanna kick it up a notch?" he asked blushing to the boy on top. Ferb just nodded and went a little lower.

"Ready?" he asked when he was at Phineas' entrance. Phineas nodded, he still was a bit shy and scared at the moment, it was his first time…

Ferb pushed gentle, not wanted to hurt his brother. When he was in he waited a bit, looking at his younger brother that he loved. He saw Phineas closing his eyes, like if he was in pain.

"Are you ok Phinny? You don't have to do this." He asked worried.

"No I'm fine." He putted his arms around Ferb's neck, so he could kiss him, enjoying every moment…

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Phineas sat on the kitchen table, now remembering everything that had happened last night. He just stared to his bowl of cereals. His face was almost as red as his hair.

"So far for _'taking it slow'_… but… it felt nice…"

He took a bite of his breakfast, but wasn't very hungry anymore. So instead he went back upstairs, and snuggled back in bed next to Ferb.

'_I wonder if Ferb remembered what we did last night…_' he thought while he wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his chest.

Phineas' face still was very red, when suddenly he felt Ferb moving.

"Good morning." Ferb said

"Good morning." The boy replied and gave a kiss on his cheek. "Euhm Ferb, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"About last night… I don't know it was a dream or not, but when I woke up, we were completely naked…"

"I know… sorry, I know we agreed to take it slow, but… it was your idea to drink some wine after the movie while we listened to some music…"

"It's nothing, I know I said that, but… I don't regret last night."

"Me neither." Ferb replied, after that there was a small pause between the two.

"Say Phin, you know alcohol makes you drunk really fast, so why you wanted to drink wine yesterday?" Ferb wondered.

"I don't know… guess a part of me didn't wanted to take it slow…" he blushed even harder than before, looking at the sealing.

"I kind of liked the Phineas from last night." Ferb giggled while looking at his brother. "The one who lays next to me now only blushes."

"HEY!"

"Well, it's true." He laughed even more now, but that stopped when he got hit in the face with a pillow.

"I gonna take a shower Mr. naked." Now Phineas started to laugh. He gave a kiss to Ferb and left the room.

Ferb hugged the pillow that was on his head a second ago and stared to the sealing.

'_He sure surprised me yesterday, for his first time he did not bad… not bad at all…'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Phineas was getting ready to get into the shower, he was brushing his teeth first as he always did. He was already undressed with only a towel around him.

'_Man, I still can't believe we did 'it' last night…'_

By that thought he began blushing again. Suddenly he heard someone open the door, he turned around and saw his stepbrother with his boxers on.

"Euhm Phin, can I join the shower?" he asked blushing.

"S-sure… if you want to."

Phineas' cheeks were dark red now, he nervously scratched the back of his neck while he looked at his feet.

"Ferb, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Phineas paused a moment before continuing, still looking at the floor.

"Why do you love me?"

Ferb's eyes shot open by this question

"Well, I think you're very handsome, smart, funny, cute… but why I love you, I can't answer that, I just… love you…" he tried to explain to his little brother.

"Hmm, just the same as with me then…" he smiled and looked at him.

"So, let's shower I'd say."

Phineas got first in the shower, when it was on Ferb joined him. Ferb helped wash Phineas' back while he was washing his hair. But Phineas got, let's say exited without meaning it to be…

'_No, no, no! not now!'_ he thought but he couldn't help it.

"Do you wanna wash my back now?" Ferb asked

"Ok…" Phineas turned around with his hands between his legs, trying to cover it. Unfortunately Ferb had noticed it.

"Trying to hide something?" he teased the boy

"Sorry, I can't help it…"

"It's alright, I'm just teasing you… you are almost a year younger than me, and your puberty began late, maybe that's the case." He tried to comfort him.

Ferb turned around so Phineas could wash his back, and he began to do it.

'_I've never noticed how muscled Ferb is… it's so hot…'_

After they were done showering, they putted on their clothes. Phineas his jeans shorts, blue sneakers and orange striped T-shirt, Ferb his purple shorts, black all-stars and white T-shirt. Phineas was ready first so he already went downstairs to make some breakfast for Ferb. While he was doing that he turned on a CD of him with some of his favorite songs he and his friends made when they were kids, _'summer belongs to you' _began to play as Phineas began to sing along.

**/rsaziQWO7xY**

_It been a long, long day__  
><em>_And there were moments when I doubted__  
><em>_That we'd ever reach the point__  
><em>_Where we could laugh and sing about it_

_Now the sun has set on this,__  
><em>_Another extraordinary day__  
><em>_And when it comes around again__  
><em>_You know I'll say_

_Tell me what you wanna do today__  
><em>_All we need is a place to start__  
><em>_If we have heart, we'll make it__  
><em>_'Cause we're not messin' around__  
><em>_Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it__  
><em>_I know we can really take it__  
><em>_To the limit before the sun goes down_

_As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move__  
><em>_Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove__  
><em>_The sun is shinin', there's a lot that you can do_

_There's a world of possibilities outside your door__  
><em>_Why settle for a little, you can get much more__  
><em>_Don't need an invitation, every day is new_

_Yes, it's true__  
><em>_Summer belongs to you__  
><em>_Summer belongs to you__  
><em>_Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun__  
><em>_There's nothing better to do__  
><em>_Summer belongs to you_

_I traveled halfway 'round the world__  
><em>_And almost turned and ran away__  
><em>_But you helped me get my courage back__  
><em>_So now I've got to say__  
><em>_That though I've often thought of you__  
><em>_As just a nuisance and a bother__  
><em>_Today I can't imagine__  
><em>_Having better little brothers_

_And you gotta believe in something__  
><em>_So today I believed in you__  
><em>_And you came through, we made it__  
><em>_I've never been so proud__  
><em>_I know at first it seemed implausible__  
><em>_But we accomplished the impossible__  
><em>_Now there's something that I've got to say out loud_

_Time is what you make of it, so take a chance__  
><em>_Life is full of music so you ought to dance__  
><em>_The world's a stage and it is time for your debut__  
><em>_Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair__  
><em>_The world is callin' to you, just get out there__  
><em>_You can see forever so your dreams are all in view_

_Yes it's true__  
><em>_Summer belongs to you__  
><em>_Summer belongs to you__  
><em>_Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun__  
><em>_There's nothing better to do_

_Summer belongs to you__  
><em>_Summer belongs to you__  
><em>_Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world__  
><em>_We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true__  
><em>_Summer belongs to you_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Summer belongs to you__  
><em>_Summer belongs to you__  
><em>_Whatever you want to do, you make the rules__  
><em>_You got the tools to see it through__  
><em>_Summer belongs to you__  
><em>_Summer belongs to you__  
><em>_Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it__  
><em>_Will change your point of view__  
><em>_Summer belongs to you!_

When he had finished the song he heard a clapping sound. He turned around to see that Ferb was already downstairs, applauding for his brother. Phineas began to blush a bit.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you're still a pretty good singer." He replied smiling.

"Thnxs. I've made you breakfast." He said while pointing at the kitchen table.

"Aww that's sweet, thnxs." He walked over to him and gave him a hug ad a kiss.

"It's nothing, I love to do it for you"

They sat down at the table and Ferb began to eat his breakfast.

"So Ferb, what do you wanna do today?"

"Don't know, you're the _'idea man'_, I'm just a_ 'man of action'_."

The boys laughed, and then Phineas got an idea.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Ferb had finished his breakfast Phineas dragged him upstairs. Ferb didn't know what his brother was about to do, but he didn't asked him. They went in their room again and Phineas released Ferb's hand.

"I wanna play a video game!" he said

"Ok, which one?"

"Tekken, but let's make it a bit interesting…" Ferb raised his eyebrow by hearing that last sentence.

"How?"

"When one of us looses, they have to put off a clothe piece… what do you think?"

"Sure, but you're going down!" Ferb giggled

So they started the game, first round was for Ferb, so Phineas untied his shoes. Second round was for Phineas, so now Ferb got rid of his shoes. The next two rounds won Ferb, so Phineas was only in his jeans shorts. Phineas forgot that Ferb was game champion when he was a kid, he began to get a bit nervous now… but it was sort of a part of his plan.

"Sure you don't wanna give up?" Ferb teased his little brother.

"Na-ah, let's finish this!"

By Ferb's surprise Phineas won the three next rounds, leaving Ferb in his boxers. But Phineas lost the next round, so he also was in boxers now.

"Ok, this is gonna be the last round…" Ferb said blushing while looking at Phineas.

"Yeah…" he replied also blushing.

So the last round started. Both of the boys wanted to win, first Ferb was on the winning hand, then Phineas then Ferb again… when Ferb wanted to give his final attack at Phineas' character, suddenly…

"OMG! NO!" Ferb screamed out.

'_Phew, saved by an electricity shutdown…' _Phineas thought.

"You did that on purpose Phin!" Ferb laughed, "I would have kicked your ass back there."

"Well, you'll never know now…" Phineas replied with an evil laugh on his face. "But, I wanna do something else if you don't mind…" he began.

"What Phineas?"

"I w-wanna try it a-again… y-you know… I w-wanna remember it t-this time…" Phineas explained, his face as red as a tomato, looking at the floor.

Ferb said nothing, he was blushing too. He moved closer to the love of his life and kissed his neck. It made Phineas moan a bit, it was one of his sensitive spots. After a minute he stopped.

"Should I put on some music? There are still some batteries in my CD-player."

"Yeah, sounds good…" Phineas answered dreamy.

**/S88Wit5bNdY**

Ferb walked over to his side of the room and pressed play on his CD-player, the song began to play and he walked back over to Phineas.

Phineas was already laying down on his back, he was a bit nervous now. Ferb sat down next to him, looking at him in his light blue eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to do this for me…" he asked

"No Ferb, I want this…"

Ferb leaned towards Phineas now, supporting on his hands and knees. He began to kiss Phineas on his lips. After kissing for a minute Phineas opened his mouth letting Ferb's tongue meet his. Phineas grabbed Ferb's hair and softly played with it.

'_Luckily the music is playing, it kind of calms me down.'_

Ferb now moved to his neck, kissing and sucking it softly. Phineas moaned again, he felt so good. Not like the night before, there was no lust there now, only love…

"I love you… I love you more than anything in the world…" he said softly to his brother.

Ferb stopped kissing for a minute, he looked at his brother, blushing deeply red, tears in his eyes from joy.

"Nobody ever said that to me… I feel the same way Phin… you mean everything to me…"

Phineas pulled Ferb's head closer and kissed his neck. He enjoyed every moment.

'_This even feels better than last night, WAY better…'_

Ferb grabbed Phineas' hair an played with it, he began to kiss him again, nice and soft, enjoying every moment together. Ferb went lower, kissing Phineas' chest now. Phineas just lay there with closed eyes, letting love lead the way.

"…Ferb" he moaned. The British teenager looked up to the American 16 year old. "I wanna do it, I'm ready…" he blushed while saying that.

Ferb slowly let down his boxer short, as Phineas did the same. Phineas spread his legs while Ferb kissed him. Ferb slowly got inside Phineas and waited until Phineas was completely ready. Phineas nodded at Ferb and he began to move gently. Their lips were still sealed, Phineas moaned when his and Ferb's tongues met again.

'_OH GOD!'_ was the only thing Phineas could think.

Ferb stopped a moment, Phineas opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Do you wanna try it too?" he asked to the red head.

Phineas nodded. Ferb got outside him and sat on his knees and hands. Phineas got behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Ready?" he asked to his older brother.

"Yes…"

Phineas slowly got in and started moving as soon as Ferb was ready. Both the boys moaned. Phineas was still hugging Ferb from behind, he started to kiss Ferb's back. After some time Phineas began to go a little faster, he almost was at his climax, as so was Ferb. They both were groaning and moaning.

'_Ooh, I'm gonna… gonna..'_

"F-feeerb…" he cried out when he came inside him.

When Ferb felt it he also came. Phineas got off Ferb and moved next to him. Both boys were out of breath. After five minutes Ferb kissed Phineas on his nose.

"How did it felt?" he asked Phineas.

"Good, oh so good." Ferb giggled softly at that while he hugged Phineas.

The boys putted their boxers back on and their T-shirts. Together they snuggled back in bed, still enjoying from that special moment they had shared only 10 minutes ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For the rest of that day the two stepbrothers didn't do much. Phineas sketched a bit and Ferb was building a small device he came up with. Phineas was quite that afternoon, he was thinking deeply.

"Ferb…" he finally spoke up.

"Yes?" he asked while he looked up to his brother.

"How are we gonna say this to the others? To our friends, Candace and especially to mom and dad? How are they gonna react to this, what we have together…"

Ferb stared at him, he didn't thought this far.

"I… actually don't know Phin. I didn't thought this through…"

The two boys looked at each other. With that thought going through their head they worried about their relationship.

"Why not try to keep it silent for a while, especially for mom and dad." Ferb spoke up as first.

"That's maybe the best, for now… but what is they notice? You know I blush really fast."

"Well, let's just try to act normal around them, when we are in our rooms we can act how we want, deal?" Ferb suggested.

"Deal!" Phineas said while he looked back at his sketchbook.

Ferb noticed he wasn't sketching in his usual sketchbook, this one was with a little lock on the side. He wondered why he had that one. While Phineas was sketching again Ferb silently got to the other side of the room. Luckily for him was that when Phineas was sketching he didn't noticed the things that were going on around him. So Ferb walked silently behind Phineas and took a look over his shoulder and saw what he was sketching. It wasn't some sort of invention, but it was a person. When Ferb looked closer he saw that he was sketching him.

"So that's why you couldn't come up with any new ideas…" he teased the red head.

Phineas flinched and immediately closed his sketchbook holding it against his chest. His heart began to beat really fast and he stared at the boy behind him while his head was getting red.

"W-what did y-you saw?"

"Enough to know you really love me…" he said when he gave him a kiss

The kiss didn't last long 'cause they heard the doorbell. Ferb went downstairs to open the door when he saw his neighbor was standing there.

"Hey Ferb, whatcha' doin'?"

"Hey Bella, me and Phineas were upstairs, doing the usual. What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to visit my friends." She smiled.

Ferb let her inside, and went to the staircase.

"PHINEAS, ISABELLA IS HERE!" he shouted to his brother

Phineas heard that and putted his sketchbook back in his drawer next to his bed. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was blushing.

'_Oh no, what is Isabella notice this…'_

He slowly walked down stairs, hoping the blush on his cheeks was gone when he came downstairs.

"Hey Phineas." Isabella greeted him.

"Hey Izzy." Phineas said while looking to his feet.

Ferb noticed this and went to the kitchen to get something to drink for all of them. But Isabella also noticed something was wrong.

"Phin? Is there something?" she asked while she tried to make eye contact with her neighbor.

"What? … Oh, no, everything's fine… It's just hot here… don't you think it's hot? … maybe I'm going to…" Phineas was cut off by Isabella placing her hand on his mouth. He looked at her with big eyes.

"Phineas, I know something's bothering you. You're terrible of hiding it…"

She took her hand away, but Phineas kept silent.

"You know you can tell me everything…" she said to her best friend

"I know, but…" he looked at the kitchen door before continuing, "This isn't something I can tell you Isabella… believe me, I want to shout it out, but… but it's complicated…"

Isabella looked confused, but as helpful she was she wanted to help him.

"Look, you don't have to tell me, but let me ask questions and you have to say just yes or no, is that ok?" she asked. Phineas nodded.

"Do you love someone?"

"Yes."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Does she goes to our school?"

"Well… yes and no…" he said while blushing again.

"Huh? So does she went to our school?"

"He is still going to our school…" Phineas didn't wanted to say it, but it just slipped out of his mouth.

"Oh, I didn't know you were… well, you know…" she began to blush now

"Yeah, I know…"

"Not that it's a bad thing, I mean, you're my best friend and it will be that way for ever." She comforted him, while Phineas smiled at the girl. "So let's continue… is he in our year?"

"Yes."

"In our class?"

"Uhu."

"Oww, well, it isn't Baljeet or Buford? Or are they?"

"No, they aren't the ones…" he looked back at the kitchen door. Isabella noticed this and began to think.

"Wait, no, is it… Ferb?"

Phineas hesitated a moment, but nodded after all.

"Did anyone say my name?" Ferb asked when he walked back in the room with some drinks.

Phineas was looking at his feet and Isabella looked at the British teenager with a blush on her cheeks.

'_This is just great…'_ was the only thing Phineas could think about that moment…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There was an awkward moment between the three friends, but after staring at each other a while Isabella began to smile. "So Ferb, that took a long time before you told him" she began

"Ho, wait! You knew this?" Phineas looked at the girl in shock, then turned toward Ferb, "She knew this?"

Ferb was giggling as Isabella began to speak again: "Ferb told me after new year that you kissed him on the cheek when he tried to get you in bed, and that he felt love for you, more than only as brothers or best friends." She turned to Ferb now, "But I didn't knew you two are together now, when did that happen?"

"Since yesterday…" Ferb said while blushing. He remembered that first kiss again, where everything started with.

"Oww how cute!"

"But Izzy, aren't you mad or something… at me…" Phineas asked nervously.

"Why should I be?"

"Well… I know I've hurt you by not wanna kiss you and ending our date…" he said while looking away.

"Oh Phineas, I'm not mad at you. I'm happy for you, and I know you're in good hands with Ferb. You're my best friend, and I don't wanna loose you." She said while walking toward the redhead and gave him a hug.

"Thnxs Izzy."

"Euhm Bella…" Ferb began, "I don't want to be rude, but can you come back tomorrow evening… we are home alone now and starting tomorrow we have to keep it a secret from our parents…"

"Oh sure, I understand Ferb. You two enjoy your time together." She said that while giving a wink to Phineas. "See you later guys!"

The closed the door behind her and the boys went to the living room to watch some TV. Phineas snuggled against Ferb, but he sighed. "What's wrong Phin?" Ferb asked.

"I'm just… scared…"

"Why?"

"For mom and dad… what if they don't agree with this, when they find out…"

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure they'll understand it after a while." He hugged his lover trying to comfort him.

"But what, what if they take you away from me?" tears began to fill up Phineas' eyes.

Ferb didn't knew how to answer that question, but what he knew is that singing helps Phineas to calm down. And he knew the perfect song for this moment. He looked his younger brother in the eyes when he began to sing to him.

**/08qZYsbbtLU**

_When I'm down when my soul's in need of rest__  
><em>_Come your words of comfort and of hope__  
><em>_I see your face always smiling back at me__  
><em>_A stream of light shining straight to the heart__  
><em>_Child of God, child of light__  
><em>_There'll be no more lonely nights__  
><em>_Cause you have brightened up my life_

_There's a road that leads me to this place__  
><em>_A path of love running straight to the heart_

"I won't let anything happen to our love Phineas, you've opened my eyes and made me feel complete." Ferb said to the redhead. He wiped his tears away and he smiled again. "That what I wanted to see again, that beautiful smile of yours." He said wmiling before continuing to sing:

_Over the years I've learned one important thing__  
><em>_It's that real friends shall never truly be apart__  
><em>_You were there in my darkest time of need__  
><em>_With a hand reaching straight to the heart_

_Child of God, child of light__  
><em>_There'll be no more lonely nights__  
><em>_Cause you have brightened up my life_

_Take this gift, it is all I have to give__  
><em>_A prayer of love forever straight to the heart_

"Oh Ferb… I love you so much" Phineas said to the British teenager when they both closed their eyes and kissed each other…


End file.
